Orfeo Neptunus
}} Orfeo is a creative young man. He is classified as a S-rank Missing-nin, for no bad reason. He murdered his hometown. It wasn't by himself, though. The Orbis Signifer, a organization of who he is a member of, helped. Background Born on the 15th day of the 3rd month, Orfeo was brought into the world on the cusp of Pisces, and as such he was much like one. He was brought up in the clan of Neptunus, who pride themselves in their artistic abilities. Orfeo was no different, and as he grew, he became a fantastic artist, using it in all aspect of his life. Even as a shinobi, he used his art! His history is rather simple, and short. Really. You see, when he became a Jonin of the village, he learned the more diplomatic side of the village. Born with an intense faith, he was disappointed. Their kage was more of a politician, than a divine messenger. They were followers of the stars, and would always be. He grew angry. He grew irritated. He grew a hatred to heretics, so he killed the whole village. No, not by himself! He found 12 others, who shared his beliefs, and would follow them till death. After, destroying the village, the Orbis Signifer was officially created. No longer would they care about government, politics, or opinions. If it was not in the will of the stars, it was not to live. Now, with the others, Orfeo sets out to rid the world of the faithless non-believers. They don't care who. In their minds, they are in the right. They are the pure ones. The righteous. Everyone else is evil. Personality Orfeo is a kind artist. He is imaginative and sensitive. Everything, to him, is beautiful in it's own way, and he enjoys peace... No matter how he goes as to achieving this peace. In fact, he thinks the world is overpopulated. He thinks to many heretics exsist, and that when they are vanquished, then the 13 will experience a world of peace, and of solitude. Orfeo enjoys solitude. It's a place where he can dream, and create. It's where he can get lost. He enjoys getting lost in things. In the wonder, but he doesn't ever like feeling all at 'sea' about something. Life should be like a sturdy ground, of unimaginable wonders, but it should never become unstable. He's an escapsist. It's obvious. Actually, he is also idealistic, which causes him to be a man of higher standard. Because of this, he can be very sympathetic, and kind, but holding hismelf to a higher standard causes him to take his art seriously... Maybe too seriously. Speaking of his art, Orfeo has a love for the ridiculous. It's what colors his world, and he enjoys it. Now going back to his liking for solitude, solitude is where he can think, and investigate mystery and all it's guises. To that extent, he hates things that are too obvious. In his mindset, if it's obvious it lakcs creativity. If it lacks creativity, it shouldn't exsist. Now, he likes things to get commonplace, thus he likes things that are discarded to stay discarded. In this way, he doesn't like any sort of resurrection-jutsus. He believes the dead should stay dead. That doesn't mean he isn't honoring to the dead, or that he is selfish. Honestly, he's a very selfless man, with, well, an unwordly viewset. This view makes him very intuitive though, which is good, but sometimes it gets him criticized. He, very much, dislikes being crticized. In fear of being judged, he can be vague and secretive. The less people know, the less they can judge by... Right? Furthermore, this fear of being looked down on, causes him to be weak-willed and easily led, trying to stay on everyone's good side. If they like him, then he isn't criticized, or so he thinks. Course, he won't be as complaiscent towards know-it-alls or pedants. He dislikes perfectionist, probably more than anything else. Overall, Orfeo is, obviously, very Pisces. Appearance Standing 6 feet, and 5 inches, tall, Orfeo is a slender young man. Obviously he isn't much for muscle, and this is shown. His long, ink-colored hair, almost reaches his shoulders, and is styled in a sort of 'poof' that accentuates his skinny face. He is somewhat pale, and has dark brown eyes, like the bark of a tree, in contrast of his skin-color. He wears simple glasses, with square lenses,a and a black frame around them. Orfeo emanated a friendly aura, and seems quite like an artist, in his fashion choice. He wears a fashionable, white button shirt, that is layered under a black vest. Both are made to look somewhat traditional to his Japanese culture. For his legs, he wears black, slim-fitting pants, that cover a bit of his shoes. His shoes, themselves, are black sandals, much like ones that Naruto Uzumaki wears. History Arrival of the Orbis Signifer The Orbis Signifer, finally, made their appearance on the mainland, and they arrived at Iwagakure. They seemed to have been there for awhile, and quite possibly made have made camp. They seemed to be planning a strike, soon. The day came when they spotted two figures, in the midst the ruins of Iwagakure, from the mountain they were on. That was when the planned to make their first move. Abilities Paper Release Paper Release (紙遁, Kamiton; English TV "Paper Style") is one of the elemental nature transformation techniques, used be Orfeo, that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing paper, or create their own, by turning their chakra into paper. It takes much more ability to create the paper, than to manipulate what is already available, and expel it from their palms. One of the most versatile of Orfeo's chakra natures, Paper Release techniques can change change shape. The paper can, also suffocate the victim, or be used a distraction or visual block to prevent seeing. The jutsu used with this release, almost always, start with the Pisces handsign. The handsign is done by stacked two fists, with the index and middle finger pointed outwards, atop each other in a pillar-like fashion, with the left hand over the right. The left hand's fingers point to the right, and vice-versa for the right hand. Paper-related abilities are more vulnerable to wind. Ink/Paint Release Ink Release (墨遁, Sumiton; English TV "Ink Style") is one of the elemental nature transformation techniques, used be Orfeo, that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing paint (or Ink), or create their own, by turning their chakra into ink (or Paint). It takes much more ability to create the ink, than to manipulate what is already available, and expel it from their mouths. A versatile chakra nature, Orfeo's Paper Release techniques can change change shape, and state. The ink, or paint, can compress and become hard. The Ink offensive techniques seem to cause their damage, by the sudden force able to be exerted, causing damage to the internal system, or by suffocating the victim with the ink, itself. Ink, and paint can, also, blind a victim! The jutsu used with this release, almost always, start with the Pisces handsign. The handsign is done by stacked two fists, with the index and middle finger pointed outwards, atop each other in a pillar-like fashion, with the left hand over the right. The left hand's fingers point to the right, and vice-versa for the right hand. Ink jutsu is more vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Paint techniques are more vulnerable to water attacks. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Uchuugakure Category:Orbis Signifer